


Когда серый становится алым.

by jsMirage



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Вот только у Питера, в отличие от всех остальных нормальных людей, не было соулмейта. Он – одинокая душа, которой не суждено познать счастье. Может, именно поэтому радиоактивный паук укусил его, а не другого студента. В конце концов, Судьба – специфичная дама, но отнюдь не глупая. Она всегда поступает расчётливо, с прицелом на будущее.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

***

Питер привычным жестом открыл окно своей спальни и тихонько проскользнул внутрь, чтобы не разбудить тётю Мэй. Супергеройские будни давно превратились в рутину, а некоторые привычки отработались до автоматизма. Потому с осторожным проникновением в собственный дом проблем не возникало.

Он устало стянул маску, прокручивая в голове события текущей ночи. Безумный Дэдпул, не менее безумный Хобгоблин, разрушенная лаборатория Оскорп и взрыв на ней. Изнуряющие, но такие привычные будни.

Правда с Дэдпулом судьба столкнула их впервые, и Питер не хотел бы повторять этой встречи. Безумный наёмник едва не покрошил их с Хобгоблином в капусту. Повезло, что ему оторвало руку тыквенной бомбой. Но у Питера до сих пор перед глазами стояла картина того, как Дэдпул дубасит Хобгоблина своей же оторванной конечностью, запрыгнув к нему на глайдер.

На самом деле Пит был в каком-то смысле везунчиком, потому что пресловутая парочка улетела в закат, продолжая сражаться. Конечно, Человеку-пауку следовало отправиться за ними, но в этот момент грянул взрыв лаборатории, и он предпочёл остаться, чтобы помочь возможным жертвам и вытащить их из огня.

Так что от него пахло дымом, копотью и гарью. На языке неприятно горчило, будто он сожрал упаковку активированного угля, а тело ломило так, словно его пытаются скрутить в человеческий кренделёк на манер воздушного акробата цирка Дю Солей.

Питер стащил с себя остатки костюма, которые спешно затолкал под кровать, и неграциозным кулем рухнул на матрац. Огни ночного Нью-Йорка, проникая сквозь окна, освещали его комнату ярче детского ночника. И Питеру не помешало бы уснуть, ведь раннее пробуждение не оставляло времени на толковый отдых, но целый рой навязчивых мыслей не позволял ему отключиться.

В особенности его не отпускали размышления о том, зачем ему всё это вообще? Он мог бы спокойно спать ночами, пропадать в лаборатории с Доктором Коннорсом и работать над вакциной. Он много чего мог бы, вместо того, чтобы порхать над городом на паутинке и подставляться под кулаки бандитов.

Вот только у Питера, в отличие от всех остальных нормальных людей, не было соулмейта. Он — одинокая душа, которой не суждено познать счастье. Может, именно поэтому радиоактивный паук укусил его, а не другого студента. В конце концов, Судьба — специфичная дама, но отнюдь не глупая. Она всегда поступает расчётливо, с прицелом на будущее. А, значит, серый цвет инициалов на запястье Питера, означающий смерть соулмейта, был частью её коварного плана.

Да и дядя Бэн всегда говорил про ответственность и её пропорциональную взаимосвязь с силой. Питер ненавидел себя за то, что вдолбленная с детства система ценностей не позволяла ему забросить ночную жизнь и отправить Человека-паука на покой. Но даже найди он силы и откажись от патрулирования, чем бы он занимался? У него никогда не будет полноценной семьи и детей, не будет простого человеческого счастья. Всё, что ему уготовано — это научные открытия и спасение чужих задниц Человеком-пауком.

Паршиво, конечно, но у Питера экзистенциальный кризис или что-то типа того. Слишком много проблем для него одного, всё слишком сложно. Но это бремя ему придётся нести самому, потому что поделиться им не с кем.

Питер Паркер — одинокий ботаник-задрот. Навеки.

Он приподнял руку, чтобы посмотреть на угловатые W.W., выведенные на левом запястье и… Питер торопливо подскочил, включая светильник на прикроватной тумбе, и подставил руку ярким лучам света. Видение не исчезло: привычный серый цвет букв сменился на бледно-алый. Алый! Он встретил своего соулмейта.

— Но это невозможно! Ты же мёртв! — воскликнул он, потирая запястье, словно ожидая, что молчаливые инициалы ему ответят. Или что кто-то подшутил и обвёл их маркером.

Но ничего не изменилось: буквы были всё того же алого цвета и хранили молчание.

Питер по-детски ущипнул себя и ойкнул от боли, а на бледной коже расцвело красное пятно. Он крепко зажмурился и постучал себя по щекам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, осознать всё. Это было слишком грандиозно, слишком неожиданно, слишком нереально! Питер даже прокрутил в голове воспоминания сегодняшней ночи, пытаясь понять, не накачали ли его какой-нибудь дурью? Но ничего подобного с ним не происходило. Его разум не затуманен.

— Как?! Как такое возможно? — укоризненно сказал он инициалам.

И в этот момент что-то щёлкнуло, осеняя его догадкой. Питер всегда был сообразительным парнем, но тот вывод, к которому он пришёл, испугал его не на шутку.

Постоянно умирающий Дэдпул, тот безумный маньяк, который сыпал глупыми и неуместными шуточками, и зарабатывал себе на жизнь убийством, был его соулмейтом?!

— Это слишком, — устало прошептал Питер, хватаясь за мобильный и глядя на время. Ему оставалось три часа сна.

Тётя Мэй часто повторяла, что лучше всё решать на свежую голову. Потому Питер проверил будильник, сфотографировал запястье и лёг спать.

Только сон старательно обходил его стороной.

***

В квартире Уэйда Уилсона всегда царил хаос. Это было нормально для человека, не утруждавшего себя уборкой и заботой о чистоте. Но даже его свинарник, гордо именуемый квартирой, сегодня выглядел хуже обычного, потому что, вернувшись домой после вчерашней вылазки, Дэдпул разгромил всё, что только можно, затем плюхнулся на истерзанный им же диван и вышиб себе мозги.

[Очнулся, наконец, истеричка.]

{Заткнись, Белый! Вдруг он все ещё на нервах и опять прострелит себе голову. А я только проснулся, и уже мечтаю узнать — кто же наш соулмейт? Нам здорово повезёт, если им окажется Человек-идеальная-задница.}

[Ты про Капитана Америку?]

{Про Паучка, дубина! Капитана мы даже не видели вчера! }

[Точно! Это же не та вселенная, где вышел Endgame. Здесь Капитан существует на самом деле.]

— Захлопнитесь нахрен, — простонал Уэйд, зажимая запястье. Он не хотел видеть эти ебучие инициалы. Не хотел видеть грёбанный алый цвет.

{Боже, что за Королева Драмы? Ты мужик или где? Собери уже яйца в кулак, и отправляйся искать всех, кого мы вчера встречали.}

[Зачем?]

{Нам нужно понять, кто из них наш соулмейт. Кому так не повезло.}

— И что дальше? — устало спросил Уэйд. — Найду я его или её, и что потом? Покажу свою уёбищную рожу, чтобы соулмейт отдал концы от ужаса или загремел в психушку с расстройством?

{Вариант с психушкой мне нравится! Там мы сможем составить ему компанию.}

[Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему такой ажиотаж вокруг соулмейтов? Он не захочет с нами отношений. Или мы его попросту задушим одним чудесным днем. Просто так задушим, без причины.]

{Или пристрелим. А ещё можно четвертовать.}

[Можно вырезать наши инициалы с его запястья и сделать себе кулон.]

{Типа обработка кожи? Разве такое возможно? Или ты про кусок запястья и формалин? }

[Предлагаю погуглить, поискать гайды, как это лучше сделать. Можем потренироваться на ком-нибудь, прежде, чем возьмёмся за своего соулмейта.]

Уэйд устало осмотрелся, отыскивая пистолет, которым он вынес себе мозги накануне. Тот спокойно валялся у его ног. Уэйд наклонился, поднял ствол и приставил к подбородку, собираясь отключиться второй раз.

[Опять?!] — голос Белого звучал возмущённо.

{Да что с тобой не так, Уилсон! }

Их причитания поглотила приятная тишина.

***

Утро не принесло Питеру облегчения. Он был совершенно не выспавшимся, уставшим, и ему до сих пор мерещились фантомные запахи от пожара. К тому же этим утром запястье вновь было серым. Если бы не фото, сделанное перед сном, то Питер бы решил, что у него была галлюцинация из-за асфиксии или отравления угарным газом.

Но на фото буквы были того же алого цвета, доказывая правоту его гипотезы: соулмейтом Питера был Дэдпул, который умудрился где-то помереть за те три часа, что они не виделись.

Потому в универе он выглядел как никогда мрачным и молчаливым, а тёмные круги под глазами дополняли этот образ. Ничего удивительного, что во время обеда Гарри напрямую спросил:

— Что стряслось, Пит? Ты смотришься так, словно узнал, что тебе через час сдавать тест по предмету, о котором ты ничерта не знаешь и от этих результатов зависит твое будущее.

Он всегда подшучивал над тем, что Питер слишком много и усердно занимается, потому тот ответил:

— Думаешь, есть какой-то предмет, в котором я бы не разбирался, чтобы сносно сдать тест?

— Туше, ты же Король Ботаников. Но не увиливай от темы. В чём дело? - настаивал Гарри.

Питер помедлил, понимая, что лжец из него никчёмный, потому решил сказать правду, не вдаваясь в подробности. Эдакая откровенность на пятьдесят процентов, остальное Гарри сам додумает.

— Очень расстраиваюсь из-за… своего соулмейта.

— А, ты об этом… Паршиво, что твоя родственная душа… — Гарри проглотил слово «мертва» и попытался поправиться, — не сможет быть с тобой, но тебе всё равно нужно попытаться завести отношения. Ты же встречался с Гвен!

— Которая бросила меня, когда встретила свою родственную душу.

Гарри заткнулся, пытаясь придумать какую-то альтернативу.

— Слушай, а что насчёт таких же, как ты? Ну… у кого нет второй половинки. Может, тебе попытаться с кем-то из них?

Питер вздохнул, вновь вспоминая Дэдпула.

— Я не хочу отношений, Гарри. Ни с кем. Даже если бы встретился с тем, кто предназначен мне судьбой. Просто думаю… Что было бы, если… понимаешь? А вдруг моя пара — сплошное разочарование? Какой-нибудь маньяк, убийца или что похуже.

Гарри серьёзно покивал, размышляя, а затем сказал:

— Если ты смотришь с такой точки зрения, то Тед Банди и Джек Потрошитель тоже были чьими-то соулмейтами. И тут уж… не знаю, что там решили их вторые половинки, но родство душ даётся не просто так. Как минимум они были любимы. Ну, это я так думаю, а как было на самом деле — чёрт их разберёт.

— А ты подал мне идею, — щёлкнул пальцами Питер.

— Эм… какую? — не понял Гарри.

— Схожу в библиотеку, поищу там информацию о серийных убийцах.

— Пит… с тобой точно ничего не случилось? Ты головой не ударялся?

— Нет, просто… в Дейли Бьюгл кое-кто пишет статью об этом. Хочу немного помочь и… В общем, не бери в голову. Я в порядке.

— Хорошо, — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами. — Но если начнёшь по вечерам потрошить старушек, не говори потом, что это я подал тебе мысль.

— Без проблем! Я на каждом трупе буду оставлять записку «Гарри Осборн здесь ни при чём». Как тебе идея?

— Такая же хреновая, как и все твои идеи, тупица.

Питер рассмеялся и ответил:

— Скажи мне это на следующей лабораторной.

Гарри фыркнул и толкнул его в плечо.

— Хватит выделываться, Король Ботаников.

— Только после вас, мистер У-меня-денег-хоть-жопой-жуй-а-ещё-я-красавчик.

— Но я действительно богат и красив, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — А ты хоть и башковитый, но идиот.

— Спасибо, Гарри, за мою заниженную самооценку, — фыркнул Питер, глядя на часы. — Я пошёл, а то не успею в библиотеку до начала следующей лекции.

— Конечно, Король Ботаников, как же ты и без библиотеки?

— Да пошёл ты, Осборн, — улыбнулся Питер. — Увидимся.

— Давай, — кивнул Гарри, помахав ему напоследок. — Желаю тебе уснуть в объятиях особо красочной книжки про маньяков. Тебе бы не помешало хоть немного поспать.

Питер поставил пустой поднос на стойку и поправил лямку рюкзака.

— Это было бы отличным решением для моей личной жизни, — криво усмехнулся он, отвечая на последнюю реплику Гарри, но тот уже не мог его услышать.

***

Уэйд лежал на полу и задумчиво смотрел в потолок, на котором причудливым узором застыли остатки его мозгов. Он даже нашёл там изображение Хэллоу Китти, Финна из Времени Приключений и профиль дражайшей Беа Артур, в текущий момент поиски продолжались под несмолкаемую трескотню Белого и Жёлтого.

{Ты явно не дружишь с головой! Как можно отказаться от того, кто предназначен нам судьбой?! }

[Будем откровенны, с головой не дружит ни один из нас, так как голова одна, а тусуются в ней сразу трое. Но я согласен с Уэйдом: не стоит нам подписываться на эту херню с соулмейтами.]

{И ты, Белый? Уже два ножа в спину бедного меня! }

[У тебя нет спины, Жёлтый! Только голова, и то не уверен, что она принадлежит нам, это больше голова Уэйда. Да и до Цезаря тебе далеко. Максимум на салатик тянешь.]

{Окей, умники. Тогда объясните мне, почему вы так упираетесь? }

[Уэйд?]

— А что я? Разбирайтесь сами и не втягивайте меня в свои разборки. Я и так типа выбит из колеи, — он поводил у себя перед глазами запястьем с инициалами и продолжил выискивать любимых персонажей в этих пятнах Роршаха из его собственного серого вещества.

{Ты здесь не один, между прочим! И обязан считаться с нами! }

[Хорошо, если возвращаться к Древнему Риму и демократии, то у нас два — я и Уэйд — против одного. Твоя карта бита, Жёлтый.]

{Хватит умничать! — обиженно проворчал тот. — Уэйд просто скотина, но ты-то почему предаёшь судьбу и предназначение, Белый? }

[Ну, смотри. Во-первых, мы бессмертны, чего не скажешь о нашем соулмейте. Его потеря, если у нас будут отношения, станет тяжелейшим ударом. Во-вторых, мы откровенно ебанутые. Никто в здравом уме не выдержит нас. И это я не упоминаю о том, что мы можем поехать в один момент и самолично прикончить нашу пару.]

{Но мы же не убивали тех, с кем трахались раньше, почему должны начать сейчас? }

[То были просто потрахушки, а это нечто возвышенное! Нам может сорвать башню, если соулмейт, скажем, посмотрит на кого-то влюблённым взглядом.]

{Тут ты прав… Мы ревнивые. А всё потому, что у Уэйда яичница болтунья вместо рожи.}

— Пиздуй в другую голову, если моя не нравится, — рыкнул Уэйд, неожиданно заинтересовавшись их болтовнёй. Белый и Жёлтый часто несли откровенную хрень, но иногда у них проскакивали интересные идеи. И сейчас, когда Уэйд не знал, как поступить, эти дебаты были очень даже в тему.

{Если бы я мог, думаешь, остался бы с такой образиной? — огрызнулся Жёлтый. — Но я всё равно думаю, что если мы будем так сильно любить, то никогда не причиним зла соулмейту. И в припадке ревности скорее запрём его в подвале и будем держать, как заложника. Заботиться, любить, холить, лелеять, но ограничивать в общении со всякими подозрительными типами. К тому же, Уэйд — сопливая принцесска. Он же обожает фильмы и песни о всякой романтической херне. Ему эта тема соулмейтов должна греть душу и возносить к небесам, а не заставлять вышибать себе мозги и депрессовать на полу.}

[Но что если наша пара не менее ебанутая, чем мы сами? Типа баланса вселенной.]

— Ты про Хобгоблина? — спросил Уэйд, вспоминая эту уродливую жопу верхом на глайдере. — У меня на него не встанет. Он не менее убогий, чем я.

[Ага, потому мы должны заполучить сладкого красавчика или красавицу, а наш соулмейт пусть терпит рядом с собой убогое уёбище?]

{Подождите! — возмутился Жёлтый. — Что вас всех так вдарило в супергероику и суперзлодейство? Там же был целый завод каких-то людишек, а ещё мы были в ресторане мексиканской кухни и у Кингпина, который нанял нас, чтобы мы раскурочили завод Оскорп. Претендентов масса.}

— Потому нам лучше не думать об этом, — решил Уэйд. — Мы — отвратительная пара для кого бы то ни было.

{Даже для той уродливой жопы на глайдере? }

— Даже для Хобгоблина, — согласился Уэйд. — Потому будет лучше не влезать в это всё.

{Но как же судьба? Предназначение? }

— Если так… то мы ещё встретимся.

[Отлично! Рад, что мы договорились. А теперь предлагаю взять тот заказик на группировку из Боливии. Мне необходимо размяться.]

{Взорвать! Поджечь! Порубить на куски! } — тут же взбудораженнно заговорил Жёлтый, переключая всё своё внимание на любимое хобби. Всё же он был среди них самым инфантильным.

— Хорошо, — вяло согласился Уэйд, не разделяя того же восторга, но желая свалить из Нью-Йорка как можно дальше.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Питер едва не врезался со всего размаху в небоскрёб на Пятой авеню, когда заметил красно-чёрный костюм на одной из крыш. Только чудо вкупе с паучьими рефлексами позволили ему вовремя сманеврировать и отпустить паутину, прицепившись к торцевой части здания.

— Проклятые окна! — проворчал Питер, скользя вниз. Некоторые материалы неохотно позволяли к ним прилипнуть. В идеале это было сделано, чтобы насекомые не засоряли окна. Хотя Пит был готов поклясться на библии, что видит в этом происки Джей Джоны Джеймисона, который ненавидел Человека-паука и был готов выложить целое состояние, лишь бы досадить ему.

Впрочем, сейчас речь шла не о Джеймисоне, а о Дэдпуле. Этом чёртовом наёмнике, который исчез из Нью-Йорка на добрых четыре месяца! А ведь Питер искал его. Сначала и сам не знал зачем, но со временем решил, что было бы не плохо пообщаться с тем, кто предназначен тебе судьбой. Не обязательно Дэдпул окажется таким мудаком, как о нём говорят, верно?

Питер был из той категории людей, которые предпочитают обо всём составлять мнение самостоятельно. Даже когда критики и зрители громили фильм, который Питер хотел посмотреть, он всё равно шёл в кинотеатр, чтобы оценить его самому.

Дэдпул, правда, был куда сложнее, чем кино или научные гипотезы. Потому Питер медлил, прежде, чем забраться на крышу, на которой заметил Дэдпула. К тому же он не имел представления с чего начать разговор.

— Соберись, не будь тряпкой, — проворчал он, поднимаясь по отвесной стене.

В итоге Пит решил импровизировать. Он был в этом не плох. Ну и всегда оставался вариант, что до разговора дело и не дойдёт. Особенно если Дэдпул с ходу откроет стрельбу.

Оказавшись на крыше, он увидел, как наёмник поднимается, отряхивая перчатки от налипших на них крошек. Рядом с Дэдпулом стоял пакетик из гавайской бургерной, которая недавно открылась в этом районе. Гарри постоянно зазывал его сходить туда, но Питер каждый раз отказывался под благовидными предлогами. Если же говорить начистоту, то его финансы не позволяли есть в таких дорогих местах.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Питер.

— Спасибо, Паучок, — ответил ему Дэдпул. — Вот уж не думал, что в тебе настолько сильны правила хорошего тона, что ты заберёшься на крышу, чтобы пожелать мне это.

— Да, нет… — начал мямлить Питер, но потом одёрнул себя. Он Человек-паук! И его альтер-эго никак не должны касаться проблемы личной жизни Короля Ботаников. Мысль была бредовой, но она помогла Питеру собрать волю в кулак. — Я здесь не за этим, Дэдпул. Наёмник и убийца, вроде тебя, снова в Нью-Йорке.

— Не беспокойся, Паучишка, — фыркнул Дэдпул. — Я по некоторым причинам избегаю Большого Яблока. Но пришлось приехать из-за личных дел. 

У Питера перехватило дыхание от этих слов. Ему были более чем понятны причины столь длительного отсутствия Дэдпула — его буквы тоже стали алыми.

— Убийство из мести? — уточнил он, чтобы до конца разобраться, зачем тот вернулся.

— Не, — лениво ответил Дэдпул. — Никаких убийств в славном городе Нью-Йорк. Один друг типа при смерти. Я прикатил, как осёл, то ли помочь, то ли похоронить, а она уже скачет кузнечиком. Жирным таким, чёрным кузнечиком. Старухи нынче совсем поехавшие, — посетовал он. — Так что можешь расслабить свои аппетитные булочки, Паучиш, я скоро отчалю.

— Ммм, — протянул Питер, теряясь. И о чём им говорить дальше? После нескольких секунд колебаний, он всё же спросил, — а с чего я должен тебе верить? В нашу последнюю встречу ты пытался взорвать лабораторию Оскорп. Вдруг прямо сейчас ты выслеживаешь очередную цель из здания напротив?

{Да прихлопни ты его уже! Бесит эта букашка!}

[В прошлый раз ты умолял Уэйда не стрелять в Паукана из-за его чудо-жопы.]

{Блядь, точно! И ведь он один из кандидатов на роль нашего соулмейта.} — вспомнил Желтый.

Услышав эту мысль, Дэдпул почувствовал себя не комфортно. Ему захотелось мгновенно сигануть с крыши и разбиться в лепёшку, лишь бы избежать дальнейшего разговора с Человеком-пауком. Он часто поступал импульсивно и необдуманно, идя на поводу у сиюминутных желаний.

— Твоё дело верить мне или нет, Паукан.

[И думать забудь! Иначе я буду петь тебе оперетту Кальмана «Принцесса Цирка», не прерываясь ближайший год!]

{Да брось! Уэйд придурок, конечно, но мы с ним знаем, как ты любишь нотации и нравоучения, Белый. Ты не сможешь не прервать своего чудного пения ради очередной лекции, когда мы будем не правы.}

[Вот и проверим, как вы справитесь без меня!]

Дэдпул тем временем подошёл слишком близко к краю, действительно собираясь размозжить себе голову об асфальт внизу.

— Я бы не советовал, — подал голос Питер, подкравшийся к нему. — Ты разобьёшься насмерть.

— Не твоя забота, Паучиш, — огрызнулся Дэдпул. — Тебя вообще не должно ебать, чем я занят.

— Как грубо, — проворчал Питер. — А я ведь собирался прыгнуть следом, подстраховать.

— Тратить паутину на спасение бессмертной туши — идиотизм.

— Всем свойственны глупые поступки, — ответил Питер, подмечая, что Дэдпул отступил от края крыши.

Вот только он был слишком опрометчив, так запросто оказавшись в пределах досягаемости поехавшего наёмника. Паучье чутьё закричало, разрывая голову, Питер попытался отпрянуть, но приставленная к горлу катана лишала привычной маневренности. Дэдпул всегда был очень быстрым. 

— Замри на месте, — велел он.

Питер не двигался, глядя на наёмника.

— Так тебе меня заказали? Или это твоя личная месть за то, что в прошлый раз помешал орудовать в лаборатории?

Паучье чутьё продолжало сигналить об опасности, но Питер нарывался, как делал это всегда.

{Нет! Уэйди умоляю, не тронь Паучишку! Он такой дерзкий засранец, что я весь теку. Или у меня стоит? Сложно сориентироваться, когда ты всего лишь голос.}

[У меня нет таких проблем, как у Жёлтого, но я тоже против убийства Паучка. Вдруг он действительно наш соулмейт?]

— Вы же сами утверждали, что мы убьём его… кем бы он не оказался, — ответил Дэдпул. — И я тут подумал: почему бы не сделать это. Перебить всех, кого мы встретили в ту ночь. 

— О чём ты? — похолодев, спросил Питер. Он начинал догадываться, к чему клонит Дэдпул.

{Не гони, Уэйди! Мы говорили, что опасны, но цели выследить и уничтожить не было. Хотя я обожаю выслеживать и уничтожать. Когда мы вернёмся в Боливию? Или ещё куда-нибудь, где так же весело.}

— Не твоего ума дело, Паучишка, — усмехнулся Дэдпул, отвечая на вопрос Питера.

Он колебался немного, после чего убрал катану, убеждённый словами Жёлтого.

— Что у тебя за дела в Нью-Йорке? — требовательно спросил Питер, опасаясь, что Дэдпул действительно начнёт избавляться от всех своих потенциальных соулмейтов. — И не смей увиливать от ответа, Дэдпул! Я не отступлюсь, пока всё не выясню!

{Это он что, напрашивается в гости к слепой Эл? От неё же воняет. И вообще пизда она старая.}

— Поуважительнее! — Дэдпул рыкнул на Жёлтого, но Питер воспринял эти слова на свой счёт.

— У меня есть причины уважать тебя? Ты убийца, да ещё и лгун, как оказалось!

{Пошел ты, Уэйди}

— Так хочешь познакомиться с той старухой из-за которой я притащился в грёбанный Нью-Йорк? — зло спросил он у Паучка. — Окей, секси жопка, поехали. Только не отставай.

Дэдпул разогнался и спрыгнул с небоскрёба, ощущая приятную лёгкость и порхание бабочек в животе от длительного падения, а аккомпанементом всему этому был вопль ужаса Жёлтого и Белого. Они ненавидели умирать.

Вот только сдохнуть, разбившись в лепёшку, ему не позволил Человек-паук, подхвативший Дэдпула на лету.

{ОН УКРАЛ МОЁ СЕРДЕЧКО, — восторженно верещал Жёлтый. — ПАУЧИШКА ЛУЧШИЙ! ПРОСТО ТОПЧИК! }

[С такой-то жопкой и топ? Мне кажется, он снизу, — заметил Белый. — Но твой восторг я разделяю. Паук охуенный.]

{Не то слово! Мы обязаны сделать его своим! Я хочу! }

[Не будь ребёнком! Такому, как Уэйд, ничего не светит с Паучком.]

{Твоя правда…}

— Нахера ты это сделал? — взвился Дэдпул, когда они с Питером оказались на тротуаре. — Мне надо было прочистить голову.

— Я думал, ты прочищаешь голову ёршиком для унитаза. Иначе как объяснить, что у тебя такое дерьмо вместо мозгов? — спросил у него Питер, кипятясь. — Что это было вообще?

— С чего ты так разгорячился, Паучиш? Это всего лишь безумный старина Пул и его не менее безумные выходки. Тем более я не хотел никого убить. Кроме себя. Или ты настолько чтишь неприкосновенность жизни, что не позволишь мне вышибить собственные мозги?

{Я бы посмотрел на Паучка в роли нашего телохранителя.}

[Баян же. Уже есть такой фильм «Телохранитель Киллера». Тоже с Рейнольдсом, кстати.]

{Я предпочитаю того телохранителя, который трахался со своей подопечной, — мечтательно протянул Желтый, после чего запел, — and i will always love you…}

— Да заткнитесь вы уже! — взревел Дэдпул. — Не будет он нашим телохранителем. И любить нас вечно тоже не будет.

На последних словах Питер инстинктивно дёрнулся и отступил, испугавшись, что Дэдпул догадался об их связи.

[Парни, посмотрите-ка на его реакцию! — тут же затараторил Белый. — Он знает! Знает, что это мы! Я уверен, Уэйд? Слышишь?! УЭЙД!]

— Что Уэйд?

[Спроси у него!]

{Если спросишь, то мы заткнёмся! } — пообещал Жёлтый, перестав коверкать песню Уитни Хьюстон.

— Окей, — согласился Уэйд, — но если вы мне напиздите, то я буду вышибать себе мозги всю ближайшую неделю.

Питер же пытался побороть ступор и абсолютное изумление от того насколько неадекватным человеком был Дэдпул. Конечно, он слышал об этом, частично видел собственными глазами в день их стычки, но реальность оказалась куда хуже. Он спорил сам с собой, поступал импульсивно и странно, а еще пугал до чёртиков. Возможно, если бы этот тип не был его соулмейтом, то Пит воспринял бы всё куда проще, но от осознания, что вот это существо предназначено ему судьбой, его пробивала нервная дрожь.

— Паучиш, — обратился к нему Дэдпул. — Какие инициалы твоего соулмейта?

— Может тебе ещё своё имя сказать и лицо под маской продемонстрировать? — огрызнулся Питер, надеясь, чтобы Дэдпул никогда не узнал правды об их связи.

— Нет, иницалов мне будет достаточно.

{А я хочу увидеть его личико! }

[Посмотри, как он напрягся. А раньше был расслаблен. Конечно, ему может не нравиться попытка вмешательства в личную жизнь, но я уверен, что он наш соулмейт.]

{Или хочешь, чтобы он им оказался. Потому что мы все мечтаем, чтобы сладкая попка Паучка была предназначена нам! }

— Я не мечтаю об этом, — огрызнулся Дэдпул.

— Закатай губу обратно, Пул. Я никогда не сообщу тебе своих персональных данных. Сколько бы ты о них не мечтал.

— Видите? Я выполнил вашу просьбу, а теперь заткнитесь.

В голове Дэдпула воцарилась гробовая тишина. Белый и Жёлтый были придурками и наёбщиками, но иногда умели держать слово. Особенно если им угрожали недельным забвением. 

— Прости, Паукан, не хотел тебя пугать, но я тот ещё ебанат. А уезжаю послезавтра, уже даже билеты заказал. Могу поклясться на мизинчиках, что никого не убью, пока мы тут. 

Он ждал поток возмущений от кровожадного Жёлтого, но тот всё также следовал уговору и помалкивал. 

— Не думаю, что клятва на мизинчиках что-то значит. 

— Сдурел? Клятва на мизинчиках — святое! О! Я хотел тебя познакомить со Слепой Эл, из-за которой приперся в Нью-Йорк. Ты со мной или как? — Уэйд указал на метро. 

Питер колебался, потому что Дэдпул откровенно его пугал своей непредсказуемостью и резкой сменой тем и настроений, но отпустить вооружённого человека с катанами и пистолетами в подземку… Он опасался, что поехавший наёмник перестреляет толпу только из-за того, что кто-то на него косо посмотрит. 

— Хорошо. Но я буду присматривать за тобой. Если выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус… — он многозначительно замолчал, не произнося конкретных угроз. Да Питер и не знал, чем угрожать Дэдпулу.

— Как мило! Звучит так, будто Белый и Жёлтый были правы: ты станешь нашим телохранителем. 

Дэдпул замолчал, ожидая реакции голосов, потому что был уверен, что те не удержатся от комментариев, но в голове царила приятная тишина. 

— Белый и Жёлтый? — осторожно поинтересовался Питер. 

— Это цвета моей шизофрении, Паукан. При этом даже мы сами не понимаем, почему именно Белый и Жёлтый. То есть для комиксов таблички смотрятся актуально, но просто голоса, различающиеся по цветовому признаку… Да похер на них. Погнали. Я обещал Слепой Эл притащить пожрать, а тут за время моего отсутствия прикольная бургерная открылась. Называется «Big Kahuna Burger», слышал? 

— Ага, — пробормотал Питер, который видел пакетик из этого ресторанчика на крыше. 

— Красава! Паучишка следит за хипстерскими трендами. По мне хавчик там переоценён, вкусный, конечно, но слишком перехваленный. Но раз Слепой Эл захотелось, то почему бы и нет? А я больше прусь от мексиканской еды. Бургеры — краеугольный камень здорового завтрака, но они сосут по сравнению с тако или чимичангой. 

Пока Дэдпул посвящал Питера в тонкости своих кулинарных предпочтений, они зашли в «Big Kahuna Burger» и направились к кассе. Раздалась парочка вспышек, их кто-то сфотографировал вместе. Один лысый парень в ярко-оранжевой футболке даже крикнул им: 

— Классный косплей, парни! 

— Спасибо, бро! — тут же отозвался Дэдпул. — Зацени катаны! Как настоящие. 

Собеседник Дэдпула показал два больших пальца, после чего Уэйд потопал к кассе, где заказал чуть ли не все меню. 

— Зачем тебе столько? — удивился Питер. 

— Ты что, Паучиш! Я ем за троих, — Дэдпул любовно огладил свой живот на манер беременной женщины. — А ещё тебе и Слепой Эл. Эта старуха древнее Титаника, не того, который Кэмерон снимал, а ТОГО САМОГО. Корабля то есть. Но при этом она жрет похлеще меня. И куда только всё влезает? Она же чуть больше клопа. А клоп, между прочим, размером с зернышко риса. А еще у них пик активности в ночное время, они приползают жрать мирно спящих людишек с трех до шести утра. Как вампиры. Никогда не размышлял о взаимосвязи клопов и вампиров? И те, и другие ночные кровососы. 

Питер хотел вставить хоть слово в монолог Дэдпула, но едва ли смог вклиниться между потоком его мыслей, потому он ткнул его локтем в бок, добиваясь тишины, после чего шикнул: 

— Не стоит кричать посреди бургерной о клопах или обжорстве пожилых леди. Особенно о клопах. Это может испортить кому-нибудь аппетит. Да и говорить тебе следовало бы потише. 

— Воу! Паучишка, да ты закомплексованный моралфаг, оказывается! 

— А то раньше ты не знал! Никогда не слышал от меня лекций на тему: каждый заслуживает второй шанс и возможность на исправление, нельзя убивать, большая сила приносит большую ответственность. 

— Какая скука! Особенно про запрет убийств плохих парней. Они не достойны второго шанса. Контрольный в голову их простит. А на том свете Смерть развезёт каждого в положенную ему сторону. 

— Не достойны второго шанса? — будто задумчиво протянул Питер. — А как насчёт тебя, Пул? Ты же плохой парень, к тому же убийца. Ты тоже не заслуживаешь второго шанса? 

— Ни на грамм не заслуживаю, Паучок. А если бы хоть на грамм и заслуживал, то ты не таскался бы за мной по Нью-Йорку, неся свой дозор. 

— А как же твой соулмейт? По-твоему даже предназначенный тебе судьбой человек не даст тебе шанса? 

— Мой соулмейт — охуенный неудачник. Но к его счастью, мы так и не встретились. И, надеюсь, так продолжится и дальше, потому что если у моей пары есть голова на плечах, то меня просто пошлют на хер. 

Питер старательно делал вид, что его не заботит тема этого разговора, что это не он подтолкнул Дэдпула к обсуждению соулмейтов.

— Допустим, что тебя не пошлют. В конце концов, связь пары не пустой звук. Вселенная постоянно будет вас сталкивать друг с другом. 

При этом Питер действительно проштудировал всю информацию о тех, чьими соулмейтами были люди с наклонностями Дэдпула. У каждой такой пары судьба складывалась по-разному, но связь при этом работала всегда.

Дэдпул рассмеялся на его слова и ответил: 

— Ты ещё предложи, как в фильме «Интуиция», написать на пятидолларовой банкноте свой телефон с припиской: звоните все, у кого на запястье инициалы W.W. А дальше я буду сидеть и ждать, когда же со мной свяжется мой P.P. 

Питер тяжело задышал, услышав это. Он понимал, что Дэдпул его соулмейт, но одно дело вычислить всё логически и совсем другое вот так вот услышать во время беседы. 

— Ты чего так напрягся, Паучишка? 

— Я не напрягся. Просто не ожидал, что человек, скрывающий свою личность, вот так запросто расскажет что-то настолько важное о себе.

— Это всего лишь буквы, Паучиш. Вот возьми имя моего соулмейта. Оно начинается на букву P. Такими темпами мне все дамы семейства Холливелл подходят: Пенелопа, Патриция, Прюденс, Пайпер, Пейдж и Фиби.

— А вдруг это будет парень? 

Дэдпул задумчиво посмотрел на Питера, после чего сказал: 

— Белый уверен, что ты наша пара. Говорит, Паучок как-то слишком уж напрягается в нашем присутствии, а теперь ты ещё и о соулмейтах говорить начал.

— Так вот почему ты интересовался моими инициалами, — стараясь сохранить твёрдость голоса, отозвался Питер. 

— Давай же, Паучиш, не жадничай. Какие у тебя буквы? 

— H.O. — отозвался Питер, не придумав ничего лучше, кроме имени своего лучшего друга Гарри Осборна. 

— Ха! Если у твоей пары второе имя тоже начинается на H, то ты можешь называть его своей Водичкой, — Пул довольно засмеялся, увидев застывшего в изумлении Паучка. — Имею ввиду H2O, дубина. 

— Сам ты дубина! — фыркнул Питер. — Просто шутка идиотская. 

— Возможно, но мне нравится, а это главное. Блин, мне бы стоило расстроиться, что не ты наша пара, Паучиш. Ты прикольный. Хоть и баран занудный. 

— Это сомнительный комплимент или такое себе оскорбление? 

— И то, и другое. Я же Дэдпул! Бери всё по-максимуму, тогда не прогадаешь.

— Учту на будущее, — отозвался Питер, посмеиваясь. 

Он подумал, что когда Дэдпул не выкидывал коленца и вёл шутливую беседу, то с ним было не так уж плохо. Он забавный. 

— Заказ номер 394, — послышался голос работника бургерной. 

— Это я! — обрадовался Дэдпул, помахивая чеком.

Он забрал заказ, по-свойски всучив часть пакетов Питеру, после чего они вышли на улицу, и Дэдпул поймал такси.

— Я думал, ты хочешь прокатиться на метро, — заметил Питер.

— С таким количеством пакетов в руках? Это не рационально, Паучиш, — хмыкнул тот. 

***

Жила Слепая Эл не так далеко, в одном из самых фешенебельных районов города, в огромной высотке с консьержем и всеми наворотами. Питер даже подумал, что Слепая Эл окажется какой-нибудь богатой старой леди, но он ошибался.

— А вот и я, — радостно провозгласил Дэдпул, открывая квартиру собственным ключом.

— Уэйд! Засранец, ты где пропадал? Я уж решила, что сделал ноги в свою Боливию.

Дэдпул замялся на мгновение, бросая взгляд на Человека-паука.

— Я не один, — ответил он Эл. — В смысле, не только мы с Белым и Жёлтым, но и ещё один чувак в латексе. Так что буду признателен, если ты не станешь выдавать тайну моей личности, карга старая.

— Так предупреждать надо было! — надулась Эл.

— Я бы и предупредил, если бы ты не набрасывалась на меня с порога со своими упрёками! Паучок, расскажи ей по-добрососедски, что хорошие старухи ведут себя прилежно и не нарываются на нож, пытаясь отдубасить грабителя собственной сумочкой.

— Думаешь, я поверю, что ты смог заманить ко мне Человека-паука? — вновь перебила Эл.

— Ну, я действительно… — начал было Питер, но в завязавшемся ожесточённом споре между Дэдпулом и Слепой Эл ему не было места.

— Вот! Ты опять так поступила! Нехер перебивать, когда люди говорят, кошёлка ты старая.

— Ага, а ты больше таскай ко мне актеров с улицы. Думаешь, я поверю, что супергерой, на которого ты дрочишь…

— Я фанат, ясно!

— Что не мешает тебе дрочить на его паучью задницу, о которой ты столько треплешься.

— Не мешает, конечно. И я не стыжусь этого, Паучок! — тут же пояснил Питеру Дэдпул.— У тебя реально самая роскошная задница на планете!- далее он вернул свое внимание Эл, - просто я притащил его не для этого! Он должен вправить тебе мозги.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы не обсуждали мою задницу, — пробормотал смущённый Питер, радуясь, что его лица не видно под маской.

— Ха! Уэйд, ты действительно думаешь, что я поверю нанятому тобой актёру и прислушаюсь скорее к нему, чем к тебе?

— Ты никогда ко мне не прислушиваешься! — проворчал Уэйд. — И Паучок не нанятый актёр, он самый настоящий! Давай, докажи ей!

— Как?

— Не знаю, захуярь ей паутиной в морду. Пусть вспомнит молодость, когда будет оттирать с лица белую, липкую дрянь.

— Я не стреляю в лицо пожилым леди, Пул.

— Погоди-ка, — щёлкнула пальцами Эл. — Если это не актёр, то, выходит, проститутка?

— Я не проститутка! — возмутился Питер.

— Типа честная давалка? — оскалилась Эл.

— Не хами Паучку! — тут же встрял Дэдпул. — Я пригласил его поесть с нами бургеров. И чтобы вы побеседовали, но не о дрочке, проститутках и тому подобном. Расскажи ему, что я притащился в Нью-Йорк только из-за тебя. Он опасается, что я вернулся выполнить заказ.

— Хорошо, я расскажу, — согласилась Эл. — Только сначала дай мне пожрать.

— Точно! — оживился Дэдпул. — Сейчас всё притащу.

— Если ты опять подсунешь мне камни, я тебя убью, — пообещала Эл.

— Он подсунул Вам камни в еду? — изумился Питер.

— Да. Сказал, что это маленькие чёрные конфетки. А потом оплатил мне поход к стоматологу и новые челюсти.

— Это ужасно!

— Да нет. Уэйд особенный мальчик. Он не умеет делать что-то хорошее, как все нормальные люди. Ему проще сначала сломать мне пару зубов, чтобы заставить меня принять деньги на починку их всех. Или взорвать мой старый дом, чтобы поселить меня в новом.

— Он взорвал Ваш дом? — изумился Питер.

— В который раз повторяю: то была утечка газа! — проворчал Уэйд. — Хватит выдумывать, Эл! Я знаю, что у тебя в силу возраста с головой уже не порядок, но не до такой же степени!

— Можешь врать кому угодно, Уэйд, но мы знакомы не первый год, и я достаточно тебя изучила.

— Кушать подано, садитесь жрать, пожалуйста, — сообщил Дэдпул, притаскивая маленький столик, уставленный коробками с бургерами, разными соусами и картошкой. — Тут есть твой любимый соус, — сообщил он, открывая и протягивая экстра жгучий перец.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Эл, принимая его и нащупывая картошку.

— Осторожнее, он острый! — предупредил Питер.

Но Эл успела макнуть в него картошку и откусить кусок, после чего жутко закашлялась и начала издавать странные задыхающиеся звуки.

— Что ты натворил, Пул! — воскликнул Питер, паникуя. — Звони в 911. Ей нужно сделать искусственное дыхание или дать воды.

Но Дэдпул не сдвинулся с места, лишь спокойно наблюдал за Эл, издающей хрипящие звуки, и бегающим вокруг нее Паучком.

— Да успокойся ты, ничего с ней не случится, — фыркнул Дэдпул.

— Как ты можешь быть таким бесчувственным ублюдком! — пылко воскликнул Питер. — Ты так беспокоился о ней, а теперь смотришь, как она умирает.

— Эл, какие цветы принести тебе на кладбище? — спросил Дэдпул. — Чёрные, как твоя душа, розы подойдут?

Питер успел схватить стакан воды и пытался заставить старушку сделать глоток и спрашивал нужно ли ей искусственное дыхание.

— Да она тебя дурачит, — не выдержал этого спектакля Дэдпул.

— Ну вот, все удовольствие мне испортил, — отозвалась Эл, перестав изображать удушье. — А я так надеялась на искусственное дыхание, — сказала она, смеясь.

— Потому я его и предупредил. Ещё не хватало, чтобы твой беззубый рот лобзал бедного Паучка. Я тоже в первый раз купился, но это на самом деле её любимый соус. Паучок, наваливайся давай на бургеры, — подозвал его Дэдпул.

— Я не голоден, — ответил Питер, но его ложь стала очевидной, когда в животе заурчало от приятного запаха вкусных бургеров.

— Да чего ты стесняешься, мальчик? — спросила Эл. — Или рожа Уэйда отпугивает?

— Он не видел моей рожи, — тихо пробормотал Дэдпул, но его все услышали.

— Нет, я… — Питер пытался сформулировать объяснение, но ничего не приходило в голову.

— Боишься задрать маску и продемонстрировать свои паучьи губки? — ехидно произнес Дэдпул.

— Это одна из причин, — не стал отпираться Питер.

— Окей, я сяду к тебе спиной и не буду оборачиваться, а Эл и так слепая, как крот.

— Правда, не стоит! — Питер замялся. Ему было неловко прогонять Дэдпула из-за стола, но в то же время вот так приподнимать маску перед кем-то посторонним. — Мне уже пора, так что…

— Но ты же ещё не поговорил с Эл! — возмутился Дэдпул.

— Я верю, что ты приехал из-за неё, всё в порядке, — успокоил его Питер.

— Ты должен прочесть ей нотацию! Эту идиотку собирались грабануть и стащить сумочку, в которой нихера ценного. Так она полезла в драку и получила пером под рёбра.

— Ч…что? — изумился Питер.

— А я о чём! Вправь ей мозги, Паучок! Фас!

[Да не станет она его слушать, — подал голос Белый, — её даже мои нотации не проняли.]

{Ты чего заговорил? Уэйд сейчас опять дурить начнёт. К тому же Эл и половины твоих нотаций не слышала, потому что они звучали В ГОЛОВЕ. Смекаешь? }

— Вас ещё не хватало, — проворчал Уэйд.

[Технически, мы не оговаривали на какой срок замолкнем, а прошло целых два часа. Так что считай сделка выполнена.]

— Отъебись от меня со своими нравоучениями, Уэйд! — проговорила Эл. — А если не хочешь, чтобы я нарывалась на рожон, то просто вернись в Нью-Йорк.

— Это что-то типа подросткового бунта с максимализмом? — спросил Питер.

— Только старческого в её случае. Бунт Маразма, — провозгласил Уэйд.

— Просто эта трусливая задница сбежала из Нью-Йорка, чтобы быть подальше от своего соулмейта, — пояснила Пауку Эл, — но он даже не думает своими куриными мозгами, что почти всегда разгуливает в костюме Дэдпула.

— Не правда! У меня ещё есть любимая толстовка с Человеком-пауком.

— Суть в том, что ты постоянно скрываешь свою кожу, Уэйд. И мы оба понимаем по каким причинам. Так что твой соулмейт, даже стоя с тобой в одной комнате, не будет ни о чём догадываться.

— А вдруг я сам решу выяснить кто это? — вскинулся Уэйд. — Что ему тогда делать?

{Быть самым счастливым на планете! Потому что из нас получится отличная пара. Безумная, неуравновешенная, но заботливая и влюблённая по самые яйца!}

[Ага, а ещё заебучая и демонстрирующая любовь в основном именно яйцами и прочими органами той же области.]

— Не глупи, мальчик мой, — со вздохом ответила Эл. — Если ты захочешь узнать, то примчишься даже из своей Боливии.

{Я скучаю по Боливии! Мы давно не убивали.}

— На расстоянии легче держаться. А тебе не стоит быть чёртовой эгоисткой, Эл! Если так скучаешь, то просто взяла бы и приехала ко мне сама.

— Мой дом в Нью-Йорке! — возразила она. — А от встречи с твоей парой ничего плохого не случится. 

— Ты просто не понимаешь, о чём говоришь! — выходя из себя, зарычал Дэдпул. — Я опасен.

— Не для своих близких, Уэйд. Уж я-то знаю.

— Всё-то ты знаешь, слепая каракатица, а не боишься, что я тебя пристрелю к хуям?

Питер и глазом моргнуть не успел, а у Дэдпула в руках уже был пистолет.

— Не поверю, пока ты меня не пристрелишь. И не эти твои «Упс, я промахнулся», а самая настоящая пуля в лоб, — на повышенных тонах ответила ему Эл.

— Дэдпул, успокойся! — попросил Питер.

Но тот проигнорировал его. Он просто начал стрелять, выпуская пули одну за другой. Питер среагировал так быстро, как смог и вырвал у него из рук пистолет с помощью паутины.

— Пошла ты нахер, усекла?! — прокричал Дэдпул, после чего развернулся и направился к двери.

Питер растерянно осматривал Слепую Эл, пытаясь понять что с ней.

— Вы ранены? Я вызову скорую…

— Всё в порядке, мальчик. Он не задел меня.

— Чёрт! Я сейчас помогу вам и отыщу Дэдпула.

— Оставь его в покое.

— Но он едва вас не убил!

— Мы говорим о Дэдпуле, Человек-паук. Он профессиональный стрелок и киллер. Если бы ему захотелось убить меня, то он бы уже сделал это. Просто ему нравится изображать плохого мальчика и отталкивать от себя других. Уэйд с трудом идёт на сближение.

— Отличная тактика запугивания! На меня подействовало.

— А на меня нет, и он это знает, потому так психует. Я всё равно его дожму, чтобы вернулся обратно в Нью-Йорк.

— Но зачем Вам это? Или вы… работаете вместе?

— Сдурел что ли? Я старая инвалидка, куда мне работать?

— Тогда в чём причина?

— Уэйд мне, как сын. Он единственная моя семья, потому я тяжело переношу разлуку с ним.

Питер мысленно отметил, что это самая странная семья, которую ему доводилось видеть. Если не считать Семейки Аддамс, конечно, но они были не настоящими.

— Понятно… Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду…

— Погоди. Возьми с собой несколько бургеров. Я всё равно всё не съем, а Уэйд не появится у меня до самого отъезда.

Питер колебался мгновение, но ему действительно хотелось есть, да и обдумать нужно было многое.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — поблагодарил он, подхатывая несколько коробочек, которые аккуратно оплёл паутиной. — Всего хорошего! Приятно было познакомиться.

— Какой вежливый, — фыркнула Эл, слушая, как открывается оконная рама. Похоже, Уэйд не солгал: это был настоящий Человек-паук.


	3. Chapter 3

Питер долго уговаривал себя, что это не проникновение со взломом. Потому что технически он ничего не взламывал: окно квартиры Дэдпула было открыто. Просто ему проще заходить в гости именно так, нежели через дверь.

И вот тут начиналась вторая проблема: Питер, как заправский сталкер, по оплаченным счетам за квартиру и лечение слепой Эл, вышел на некоего Уэйда Уилсона, выяснил, где тот живёт и нагрянул к нему домой.

На самом деле Питер потратил всю ночь на поиски информации об этом человеке и его альтер эго. И это обилие информации не шло ему на пользу, потому что притяжение и интерес к Дэдпулу многократно возрос за последние сутки. Нет, Питер не чувствовал себя влюблённым, не горел от желания, но всё же по не понятной ему самому причине очень хотел увидеться с ним и поговорить.

Поэтому Человек-паук стал нарушителем закона, тайком проникнув в чужую квартиру. От диссонанса собственных мыслей, поступков и моральных устоев Питер чувствовал себя растерянным и разбитым, но всё же шёл на поводу у своих желаний. Вообще, он редко уступал таким вот прихотям, всегда держал себя под контролем, но с появлением урагана под названием Дэдпул весь его самоконтроль затрещал по швам.

Питер забрался в гостиную и поморщился от затхлого запаха, каким обладали закупоренные, не обитаемые квартиры. Здесь стоял крутой телек на половину стены, болотно-зеленый замызганный диван и стеллаж из икеи. Всё бы ничего, только вот квартира Дэдпула отличалась особым декором. Стеллаж был забит гиковскими миниатюрками Человека-паука, Хэллоу Китти и кучей единорогов, а перемежалось всё это с разного вида оружием: стилеты, двустволки, обрезы, тесаки и даже гранаты.

Только бессменные катаны Дэдпула удостоились чести занять свою собственную стойку из красного дерева у порога. Люди, возвращаясь домой, скидывают на ближайшую тумбу ключи, ботинки и зонты, а прихожая Дэдпула оборудована под сдачу оружия…

Откуда-то из глубины послышался его голос:

— Иди на хер, Белый. Я больше не заявлюсь к этой старой кошелке. И на звонки её отвечать не буду. Пусть горит себе синим пламенем или больше на ножи нарывается. Может, она от этого кайф ловит: хоть какой-то острый предмет входит в её дряхлую тушу.

— Эм… Дэдпул! — позвал его Питер, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Послышались торопливые шаги и недвусмысленный щелчок пистолета. Дэдпул ворвался в гостиную вооруженный и… практически голый. Похоже, Питер выдернул его из душевой, потому что его тело всё ещё сверкало от влаги, а наготу скрывало лишь небольшое полотенце на бедрах.

Питер в этот момент очень порадовался, что его лицо скрыто маской. Потому что впечатление, которое произвёл на него Дэдпул было феноменальным. Сочетание уродства изувеченного тела и литых мышц просто поражало. Питер отвёл взгляд, стараясь не пялиться, но держать Дэдпула в поле зрения — вдруг он начнет стрелять или схватится за катаны.

— Извини, я не хотел тебе мешать, — пробормотал он.

— Заткнитесь, без вас знаю, — рыкнул Дэдпул. — Я сейчас вернусь, — только последняя фраза была адресована Питеру. 

Он направился в сторону запертой двери, ставя пистолет на предохранитель. При этом Дэдпул больше не поддерживал крохотное полотенце, и оно соскользнуло на пол, демонстрируя его наготу. Это было до ужаса неприлично, но Питер не мог не пялиться.

Он никогда не был ценителем искусства, но тело Дэдпула, точнее Уэйда, напоминало ему причудливые труды современных художников, которые так любят смешивать изыск с чем-то отвратительным. Его кожа была сухой, стянутой и пятнистой, местами его тело пересекали уродливые, витиеватые шрамы, сначала это испугало Питера, но затем вызвало любопытство, и, прости Господи, он мысленно сравнил Уэйда с леопардом.

Наверное, если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, то подобное уродство вызвало бы отторжение, но Питер работал в лаборатории с изувеченным доктором Коннорсом и видел там целое множество неприглядных вещей. Питер даже размышлял — смог бы он поцеловать Уэйда при такой сомнительной внешности? Впрочем, Питер никогда не целовался с парнями, и эта мысль волновала его куда сильнее.

Питер зло потряс головой, отгоняя странные мысли. Они с Уэйдом никто друг другу, а его понесло неизвестно в какие дебри.

К счастью, в этот момент тот вернулся в комнату. На нём был костюм Дэдпула без катан, пистолетов и подсумок.

— Привет, — неловко поздоровался Питер.

— Ловкий Паукан вычислил, где я живу, — чуть наклонив голову, отозвался Уэйд.

— Да, я… хотел поговорить. О твоём отъезде и вчерашней ссоре с Эл.

— Тебя это не касается, Человек-паук.

— Я… — Питер заткнулся, потому что Уэйд был прав. Они посторонние друг другу люди, и об их связи соулмейтов известно только ему.

— Что ты, Паучок? Запал на меня, раз преследуешь? У Дэдпула впервые появился такой горячий поклонник.

— Мне показалось, что тебе может понадобиться дружеская поддержка.

— Так мы друзья? Что, разделили один бургер, как просвиру, и теперь будем закадычными бро? Или боишься, что я поеду крышей и начну убивать простых граждан? Типа заявлюсь с пулемётом в торговый центр или школу.

— Ты не убиваешь простых людей, Уэйд, — возразил Питер, который ненавидел, когда на него давили. — Я всё выяснил. Эл не лгала, когда говорила, что ты не такой плохой, каким желаешь казаться.

— Да неужели! И что же меня оправдывает, Паучок? Моя уродливая рожа? Или то, что я поселил слепую старуху в хорошем районе?

— Ты сдаёшь органы для нуждающихся, потому что способен отрастить новые, — выпалил Питер. — Ты помогаешь Эл, жертвуешь на благотворительность. А ещё ты…

— Убиваешь, — перебил его Уэйд, — за деньги, которые потом отдаешь сироткам, дабы очистить свою чёрную душу от якобы чувства вины. Только его нет, Паукан. Мне нравится убивать. Я получаю от этого удовольствие, понимаешь?

Он приблизился к Питеру, полыхая от гнева и недовольства.

— Какого хера ты вообще припёрся? Чтобы я поплакался тебе в плечо, а потом мы бы устроили марафон Звездного Пути, во время которого уминали бы мороженое, грустя о своей несчастной судьбе?

— Я бы не отказался, — пробормотал Питер, внутренне сжимаясь. Он был уверен, что с минуты на минуту Уэйд психанет и между ними завяжется потасовка.

Но тот не спешил нападать, просто стоял и молчал, возвышаясь над Питером. А молчащий Дэдпул — пугал до усрачки. Даже во время потока его нескончаемой болтовни сложно было понять, что он выкинет в следующий момент, а уж в такой напряжённой тишине и вовсе подкатывало чувство, похожее на панику.

У Питера было ощущение, будто он сидит на пороховой бочке, которая вот-вот сдетонирует. И он всё ждёт и ждёт взрыва, но ничего не происходит.

— Вишнёвое или шоколадное? — спросил, наконец, Уэйд.

— Что?

— У меня есть только вишнёвое и шоколадное, — терпеливо пояснил он. — Можно заказать другое мороженое, если тебе не нравятся эти.

— Шоколадное подойдёт, спасибо.

Уэйд мотнул головой в сторону своего дивана и ушёл на кухню, где зашумел столовыми приборами и захлопал холодильником. Он вернулся с парочкой увесистых вёдер мороженого, которое поставил на диване рядом с Питером, а сам занялся включением телевизора.

— Старый сериал или новые фильмы?

— Я за полный метр, — напряженно сказал Питер, наблюдая, как Уэйд выбирает видеофайл.  
Тот вернулся и с размаху плюхнулся на диван, который отозвался скрипящим звуком. Вёдра с мороженым даже слегка подпрыгнули в этот момент. Уэйд взял вишнёвое, открыл крышку и воткнул в него ложку, но есть не стал.

Питер колебался несколько мгновений, после чего всё же приподнял маску. Он не видел из-за глазных патчей, скрывавших взгляд Уэйда, но был уверен, что тот таращится на него. 

Питер слопал пару ложек, после чего спросил:

— Сам-то чего не ешь.

— Не хочу вишнёвое, — лениво отозвался тот.

— Тогда давай поменяемся, — предложил Питер.

— Не, правила гостеприимства, будь они не ладны. Если ты захотел шоколадное, то будешь жрать именно его.

Питер фыркнул и эмоционально взмахнул руками:

— Думаешь, я поверю в эту херню?

Почему-то в этот момент стена отчуждения между ними рухнула. Словно всё происходящее было совершенно естественным, словно они давние друзья.

— Святый боже, мы развратили Человека-паука, — притворно-шокированно воскликнул Уэйд, прижимая ладони к щекам. — Только не это! Он теперь бранится, как портовая девка! А дальше пойдет по наклонной, и всё из-за нас.

Питер рассмеялся и легонько пихнул его в плечо кулаком.

— Хватит паясничать, Уэйд. Снимай маску и ешь уже, я всё равно видел твое лицо. И не только его.

— Маленький вуайерист!

Питер спокойно пожал плечами, отправляя в рот очередную ложку мороженого.

— У тебя офигенные мышцы. Есть на что позалипать.

Уэйд напрягся и спросил:

— Типа подъёбываешь? Ты бы ещё в Нотр-Дам смотался, там один горбунок в колокольчики звенит, скажи ему, что он уродец мелкий со спиной верблюда.

Питер зачерпнул ложку мороженого и метко запустил им прямо в глазной патч Дэдпула.

— Захлебнись своей злобой, — ответил он. — Я тактичный человек, и если бы меня смущал вид твоей кожи, то я бы просто промолчал. Сечешь?

— То есть тебе реально понравилось мое тело? — с явным сомнением в голосе спросил Уэйд.

— Чувак, по тебе можно анатомию мышц изучать. И они все в идеальном состоянии. Если б у меня было такое тело… а то я способен поднять грузовик, а на вид дрыщ дрыщом.

Уэйд расхохотался и в процессе даже сполз ниже по дивану, откинув голову на спинку.

— Охереть просто! Паукан завидует уродцу в красном костюме, смотреть без регистрации и смс. Тебе что, девчонки не дают?

Питер замялся, потому что он в принципе всегда равнодушно относился к вопросам, связанным с сексом. Многим проще и беспроблемней было справиться со своими нуждами самому: набросал от руки в душе с утра и всё.

— А может я по парням? — задиристо ответил он.

— Запал на меня что ли? — усмехнулся Дэдпул.

— Возможно, — честно ответил Питер, с повышенным вниманием глядя на экран, хотя до этого они оба успешно игнорировали фильм.

— Херовые у тебя шутки, Паукан, — ответил ему Уэйд, переставляя свою порцию мороженого на подлокотник дивана и стаскивая маску. — Я ж урод. Меня хоть в цирке показывай. Да я могу сыграть Фредди Крюггера без грима. Только одолжу когти у Росомахи и готово. Ты вообще видел…

— Заткнись, Уэйд, — шикнул на него Питер, — мы же фильм смотрим.

— Да срать я хотел на этот фильм. Мне только что Человек-паук в любви признался.

Питер всем телом развернулся в сторону Уэйда и зачастил:

— Что значит, в любви признался? Не было такого! Я сказал иначе!

— И как же ты сказал, Паукан? Давай, просвети меня. Вдруг снова моя шизофрения разыгралась, и у меня слуховые галлюцинации начались.

— Я сказал, что возможно, слышишь? ВОЗ-МОЖ-НО! На тебя… запал.

Питер потупился, испытывая странную смесь эмоций. До этой беседы он никогда не рассматривал свои чувства в этом ключе. То есть его зацепил Дэдпул? Как такое могло произойти вообще…

— И что, даже рожа моя не смущает?

— Рожа здесь вообще ни при чём. Ты… занятный. И странный. Ну… мне просто с тобой весело, ясно?

— Я могу решить все твои проблемы, малыш. Открываешь гугл и пишешь «стендап комики, купить билет». Всё. Идешь туда, ржёшь в голос, и старина Пул больше тебе не нужен.

— Да пошёл ты, Уэйд, — огрызнулся Питер. — Я убить тебя готов сейчас.

— Без проблем, Паукан! Могу одолжить катану или пистолет. А, может, ты меня задушить хочешь? Не стану возражать против смерти сим чудесным днём.

Питер закрыл своё мороженое и поставил его на пол, после чего сказал:

— Это самый отвратительный ответ, который только можно получить на своё признание. Честнее было сказать: прости, Паукан, ты не в моем вкусе.

— Да ты ебанулся?! Я твой фанат номер один. Ты же сам видишь фигурки и постеры. У меня даже есть ростовая подушка с твоим принтом. Но тебе лучше не знать, как именно я её использую.

Питер смотрел на Уэйда, прокручивая информацию, а затем ему вспомнились слова Эл о том, что Уэйд всегда отталкивает от себя людей. И, возможно, сейчас в нём идёт та же самая борьба, которую ведёт с собой Питер: когда здравый смысл противостоит чувствам, которые ты даже не можешь облечь в определённую форму.

Тогда учёный внутри Питера настоял на единственном возможном исходе: проверить все эмпирическим путем. Он положил ладонь на затылок Уэйда и притянул его для поцелуя. Питер коснулся слишком горячих и сухих губ, которые местами неприятно царапались. Уэйд, кажется, задержал дыхание на несколько томительно долгих секунд, потому что Человек-паук, его кумир и обладатель самой роскошной задницы, целовал его, уродливого, никчемного Уэйда Уилсона!

Он крепко прижал к себе Паучка и начал отвечать на его поцелуй. Порывисто и жёстко, с нетерпением человека, получившего заветный приз. Уэйд был очень горячим и жёстким на ощупь, его сухая, болезненная кожа ощутимо царапала открытые участки кожи Питера, но он не жаловался, потому что прикосновения Уэйда будто разбудили его ото сна. Ранее дремавшие потребности тела взяли верх над разумом, затопив чувственными желаниями.

— Ммм… — простонал Питер.

Но услышав этот звук, Уэйд отпрянул, испуганно глядя на него.

— Прости, Паукан, я слишком люблю трахаться. А когда у тебя перед носом помахивают сочным мяском, сложно устоять.

— Что? — спросил Питер, разум которого работал слишком заторможено.

— Улепетывай, говорю, пока я себя контролирую.

— Но… почему? — удивлённо спросил Питер, нервно поправляя задравшуюся ещё выше маску.

— У тебя есть твоя Водичка, Паукан.

— Водичка? — не сразу сообразил Питер.

— H.O. Твой соулмейт. Даже если у тебя мозга за мозгу зашла, и ты думаешь, что я тебе нравлюсь, у тебя есть твой соулмейт. А у меня мой. Типа нам всё равно не суждено быть вместе. Так нахуй ебать себе мозги? Меньше нервотрёпки, меньше проблем, меньше вышибленных мозгов.

Питер колебался всего мгновение, после чего отчаянно задрал рукав костюма, показывая Уэйду свои инициалы. Тот отупело таращился на угловатые буквы.

— Серый… — пробормотал он.

— Они всегда были серыми, всю мою жизнь. Но после той стычки в Оскорпа серый стал алым. На несколько часов.

Уэйд недоверчиво провёл по его запястью шершавым пальцем.

— Как тебя зовут, Паукан? — спросил он, всё еще сомневаясь.

— Питер, — без колебаний ответил тот.

— Не повезло ж тебе, Пити-бой, — с тоской выдохнул Уэйд.

— А это уже не тебе решать, — спокойно ответил ему Питер.

— И что дальше? Типа покажешь мне своё личико и откроешь тайну личности?

— Не всё сразу. Я… мне нужно лучше тебя узнать. Сходить на несколько свиданий.

— Я убийца, Пити.

— Знаю… Никто не обещал, что будет легко, — спокойно ответил ему Питер. — Но мы предназначены друг другу. И ты мне нравишься.

Уэйд расхохотался, громко, заливисто, постукивая кулаком по дивану.

— Бля, Пити, да ты ебанат похуже меня! Связываться с Дэдпулом! У тебя точно с мозгами что-то не то.

— Вообще-то меня укусил радиоактивный паук, — признался тот, - возможно, что-то в синапсах головного мозга и перестроилось. 

— Идеальная парочка, епта! Два грёбанных ебаната. Слепая Эл сдохнет от гогота.

— Скорее от счастья, что ты не уедешь из Нью-Йорка, — ответил ему Питер.

— Ну, да. Куда я от тебя денусь! Тем более, когда знаю, что скоро доберусь до твоей сладкой жопки.

Питер фыркнул, подхватывая оставленное ранее на полу мороженое.

— Это еще заслужить надо, — невозмутимо ответил он.

— Только не говори, что мне будет перепадать только за хорошее поведение! — взмолился Уэйд.

— И за отсутствие убийств.

— Вот бля! Жёлтый против наших с тобой отношений, — посетовал Уэйд.

Питер улыбнулся ему и сказал:

— Всем парам приходится притираться характерами и что-то в себе менять.

— Бля, нам не верится! Мы теперь состоим в отношениях.

— Мне тоже не верится, — честно признался Питер.

— Ничего, малыш, прорвемся, — пообещал Уэйд. — Мы будем стараться.

Питер улыбнулся, потому что знал — Уэйд действительно будет стараться, хоть с ним и будет не легко. Но Питер привык к трудностям, они делали его жизнь интереснее. А родство душ с Дэдпулом и вовсе обещало нескончаемый поток веселья и проблем. То, что нужно для Короля Ботаников.


End file.
